


Night Terrors

by pupeez4eva



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: "You okay?"Jason glanced up, biting back a wince when he saw Roy sitting up on the sofa, staring at him with unmasked concern.





	Night Terrors

“You okay?” 

 

Jason glanced up, biting back a wince when he saw Roy sitting up on the sofa, staring at him with unmasked concern. He’d forgotten his friend had asked if he could crash on his sofa that night, both of them too exhausted and battered after that night’s patrol to do anything else. 

 

“Fine,” Jason said shortly, and hoped that Roy would forego the concern for their usual way of interacting with each other — easy, mocking banter, using any opportunity to outdo each other with insults that obviously weren’t meant to cause any real harm.

 

That relationship worked for Jason. This — genuine concern — had never sat well with him, even before his life had been permanently fucked.

 

Roy cocked his head to the side. “It’s — ” he glanced at the nearby clock on the wall, — “3am Jay. You’re literally pacing in the dark. Either you’ve lost it, or something’s wrong.”

 

“You’ve caught me,” Jason said flatly. “I’ve lost it. I’m a psychopath in disguise.”

 

“You’re obviously a psychopath, and you sure as hell don’t try to disguise it,” Roy retorted. “But that’s beside the point. Did you have a nightmare?”

 

“No.”

 

“Jay.”

 

Jason averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat, partially with embarrassment and partially with anger. He was glad for the darkness of the room. Maybe he had had a nightmare, but that was hardly a new occurrence. Every night seemed to be filled with them since his joyous return from beyond the grave, wonderful dreams filled with blood, and crowbars, and his fucked-up so-called family, and fucking daddy dearest. Those were the worst, the ones where his family would be surrounding him, reminding him of what a failure he was, reminding him of how he’d been replaced, of how he was _nothing._ If being brutally murdered wasn’t enough to win him a place in the hearts of his family, they apparently  _really_ hated him. God, he probably ranked lower than Replacement and Demon Brat. God that was embarrassing. 

 

“Jason,” Roy said, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Come here. Sit down.”

 

“On that shitty sofa?” Jason said, snorting. “Nah, pretty sure I saw a rat crawling down there the other day. It's probably dead by now. I’ll stick with my slightly-above-average bed.”

 

“Can I come?”

 

“Why Roy, I’m flattered really, but you know I don’t swing that way — maybe try Dickhead, he’d literally fuck his own reflection if he found a way to — ”

 

“I just mean that we could do something,” Roy interrupted, rolling his eyes. “Maybe watch a movie on your laptop. We’re probably not going to be able to get back to sleep anyway.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Jason retorted. But the idea of just staying up, mindlessly watching a movie with his best friend and taking his mind off everything did sound pretty good. And, well, it was nice knowing that Roy was here, and actually cared enough to sit up with him at 3am when he could be doing useful things like sleeping.

 

“Fine,” Jason said, turning around so Roy couldn’t see his face in case it did something embarrassing like actually looking _grateful._ “But I get to pick the movie.”

 

“It better not be anything scary or I will _end_ you,” Roy warned. He got up and walked over.

 

Jason bit back a smile. Sure things were far from great, and he spent far too much time hating his family, hating the joker, hating his life — and God knows, he would’ve loved for that to change, but he knew it wasn’t going away any time sooner. The pit had changed him, or maybe it was death itself — you didn’t get beaten up by a crow-bar wielding psychopath and come away unscarred, no pun intended.

 

Things weren’t great, and Jason didn’t think they would be for a long time. Hell, he didn’t know if they ever would be. But as hard as that was to process, as fucking _terrifying_ as it was, it was nice to know he still had at least one person on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything, and I really wanted to post something haha. This is the first time I've really explored Roy and Jason's friendship in a fic, and I think I might like to write more for it in the future.
> 
> For fans of my other stories, sorry for the long wait! I've had major writers block, but I'll hopefully be updating some of them soon. In particular, I've been wanting to work on "Ghostly Interventions." 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
